1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of photography and, more specifically, to battery operated cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present trend in the camera field is toward minaturized and highly automated, electrically operated and controlled cameras. While the physical size of the camera is decreasing, the requirement for electrical energy or battery capacity is rapidly expanding. This is particularly true in the self-developing camera field wherein automated cameras include high-drain rate motors for driving the pressure applying rollers which advance a film unit therebetween to distribute a fluid processing composition within the film unit.
One solution to the problem is to provide a thin flat battery in the camera or film pack capable of delivering high rates of current and sufficient energy to expose and process all of the film units (usually 10) in the film container, after which, the battery is discarded. For an example of a camera which is adapted to be powered by a battery in a film container, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,516, issued to J. P. Burgarella, et al. on Nov. 27, 1974.
The present invention is directed to an alternative self-developing camera system wherein a battery is mounted externally of the camera housing.
The prior art is replete with cameras or camera systems which use an external battery or battery pack for powering the camera and/or an artificial lighting system. Generally, these arrangements are bulky and awkward to use. The most commonly observed system is a high voltage battery pack for powering a high intensity strobe lighting unit. The heavy battery pack is usually suspended from the photographer's belt. Other systems include large battery holders attached to the camera housing or a camera flash unit. For an example of an underwater light system incorporating an auxilliary battery pack, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,622.
For other relevant prior art relating to structures for mounting external batteries see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,303,988; 3,134,547; 3,508,482; 3,852,788; and 3,887,393.